The method of using whey proteins for creating whey protein gel-beads is not novel. Ainsley Reid et al., 2005 (Ainsley Reid, A., J. C. Vuillemard, M. Britten, Y. Arcand, E. Farnworth, and C. P. Champagne. 2005. Microentrapment of probiotic bacteria in a Ca (2+)-induced whey protein gel and effects on their viability in a dynamic gastro-intestinal model. Journal of Microencapsulation 22:603-19.) described a method that involves the production of simple droplet beads using pipettes/syringes followed by a gelation step. This method produces very large bead gels that are mostly unsuitable for food preparation.
Rosenberg, 1994 (Rosenberg, M. 1993. Whey proteins as microencapsulating agents—Microencapsulation of anhydrous milkfat—Structure evaluation Food Structure 12:31. or Rosenberg, M. a. L., S. L. 1993. Microstructure of whey protein/anhydrous milkfat emulsions. Food Structure 12:267-274) described the emulsification of denatured whey protein mixture by high pressure homogenisation or high shear, followed by internal gelation and subsequent separation of gel and oil phase. The major disadvantages of this method is that use of high pressure/high shear necessary for the formation of the micro-beads can cause significant damage to the active component the micro-bead is encasing. Also, the presence of an oil phase and its removal through the use of detergents can also be damaging to some active components, like probiotic bacteria.